Ron Weasley's Side of the Story
by kasey15
Summary: Ever read Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone and wanted to know another characters perspective other than Harry's? Ron Weasleys Side of the Story is Harry Potter and the Sorcercer's Stone from Ron's perspective. Very fun. my first ff!


A/n... well this is my first ever fanfic! soI dont really know how this will go but I really love Ron soo I thought this would be a fun story to write! Well, here we go! On to the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: Ron Weasley's Side of the Story borrows direct quotes from J.K. Rowling's book Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. I do not own this material. Its use is done only to show Ron's side of the story. All direct quotes are property of J.K. Rowling and Scholastic

Ron Weasley's side of the Story

Ronald Bilius Weasley was born into a rather large family. He was neither the 1st or 2nd born, not even the 3rd or 4th or 5th born. But the 6th born and the family continued to grow even after him! The family he was born into wasn't a normal family either. Not only having 6 boys and soon to be the first girl the Weasley family had produced for centuries, they were also of magic decent. Almost every person in their line of heritage turned out to have the wonderful gift of magic and were soon sent off to school at age 11 to sharpen their gifts.

Ron had a most enjoyable summer when he turned 6. His eldest brothers, Bill and Charlie, had both returned from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the summer holidays. They were already bored during the summer holidays after only a few days back home. They weren't allowed to do magic at home until they were both of age meaning 17 years old. Bill was just shy of this age by only 2 years and Charlie still had about 4 years to go. They both decided that they didn't want to start their holiday homework even after all the begging and pleading their mother had wasted so much of her time on. No. They wanted to play a game. Now the most popular sport in the wizarding world of that time was Quidditch, a wonderful game played up on broomsticks with 4 wild balls all going different directions. Bill knew that his mom and dad had about 6 broomsticks in the shed outside and considering they lived on about 10 acres of land with no muggles in close proximity, he decided that a game of Quidditch was just about what he craved during his summer holidays.

"Hey Charlie! Why don't we play a game of Quidditch out in the field? Dad's got a whole bunch of broomsticks in the shed and I think we have some extra Quaffles around somewhere." suggested Bill one day.

"Bill, you're terrible at Quidditch. And anyways, who else could we get to play with us?" asked Charlie.

"Why don't we get Fred and George to play? They keep saying they want to be like Ludo Bagman of the Wimbourne Wasps. Or the Broadmoor brothers. You know, Kevin and Karl Broadmoor from the Falcons? They're beaters!" replied Bill.

"Yeah, but we still need someone to keep," said Charlie.

"We could use Ron. I'd be willing to bet that he'd love to play!" replied Bill.

Bill couldn't have been more right. Ron was thrilled to have been asked to play in this great sport that Charlie, Fred, and George couldn't stop talking about. Being that he was only 6 and Bill and Charlie were more than twice his age, Ron was pretty much given the shaft in choosing what position he wanted to play. Fred and George had always been drawn to the position of beaters and both Bill and Charlie didn't object to letting them play that position. Charlie normally would have liked to practice the seeker position he played on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. But unfortunately, the Weasley family having so many children, seemed to be always short on money. They didn't have enough wizarding gold to spend on nonsense items such as a Golden Snitch for a game of Quidditch when they could be spending it on something important like food or the second-hand clothes the Weasley children were often found wearing (Or sweaters made by Mrs. Weasley herself). So Charlie was forced to either play chaser or have his father bewitch a walnut to fly around and considering Mr. Weasley was often found at work, Charlie would have to settle for playing chaser. Now Bill was not a sports type of person. So for him to suggest and idea such as a game of Quidditch was quite shocking to Charlie. So Bill decided that he would stick to the easier position there was to play, chaser.

When Bill and Charlie were discussing the idea to Mrs. Weasley about the game of Quidditch they were planning to play Percy came up behind them.

"Don't bother asking me to play that silly game. I've got better things to do," interrupted Percy.

When he walked away, Charlie whispered, "We weren't planning on asking Perce anyway."

They played their Quidditch games out on a Quidditch pitch Bill and Charlie had set up. It was a lot smaller than a real Quidditch pitch but they thought it worked rather well. They had found old hoops from baskets and tied 6 of them to old broomstick handles and put 3 of them at opposite ends of the field. The boys themselves would be stuck riding their old and outdated Comet 260's in which Mr. and Mrs. Weasley owed only 4 of. So Bill, Charlie, Fred and George were able to ride these while Ron was riding an even older broom called a Cleansweep 7. But Ron didn't care. He was just happy to be out here playing a fun game with his brothers! After Fred and George had learned that their bludger had suddenly lost the urge to fly around and try to knock people off their brooms (or hit Ron in the face), they lost interest in beating and started to play actual games using only chasers and keepers. The teams were usually Ron, Fred and George vs. Bill and Charlie. They were pretty well matched but Charlie was always able to get at least 15 goals past Ron and soon everyone learned that if Ron was on your team, you were pretty much guaranteed to lose.

A/N... hmmm hope u liked it! please reviewwww! dont be tooo brutal! haha

kasey


End file.
